Jeff The Killer No More
by Alex no Kitsune
Summary: durante un tiempo fue un asesino a sangre fria, no le surgieron condolencias a los demas, pero un dia, todo cambio. la cordura perdida regreso, arrepentido, decidio darle un alto a todo. no mas muertes, no mas sangre siendo derramada por el, no mas Go to Sleep a los inocentes. NO MAS JEFF THE KILLER
1. Cordura Recuperada, No Mas Jeff The Kill

**Jeff the Killer No More.**

 **Yo: hola a todos, les presento este nuevo fic sacado de mi retorcida mente.**

 **Rockerith: que irónico, este fic dices que es sacado de tu retorcida mente, y el personaje principal tiene ese tipo de mente.**

 **Alfonzo: aunque no conozco la historia de este tipo, Karen tiene razón.**

 **Yo: si apoyo esta ironía, pero qué más da, es hora de dar este capítulo del nuevo fic, y debo decir lo siguiente, en esta historia tratare de ser lo más sádico posible, tomando en cuenta de quien habla la historia, pero yo no soy bueno en ese tema.**

 **Rockerith: no lo jures lo sabemos más de sobra.**

 **Yo: que mal que no tengo el carácter sanguinario de Alfonzo eso me habría servido.**

 **Alfonzo: QUE YO NO SOY SANGUINARIO, SOLO TE GOLPEO DE ESE MODO POR QUE TE LO MERECES.**

 **Yo: Y ME GOLPEAS TAN SOLO POR QUE TE HAGO BROMAS PEQUEÑAS COMO ESA DE QUE TE GUSTA KIMBERLY.**

 **Alfonzo: SABES QUE ES MENTIRA, AHORA MUERE.**

 **Y se me lanza dispuesto a darme la peor de las golpizas de este mundo mientras Rockerith tenía una gota anime en le nuca viendo todo esto.**

 **Rockerith: y yo que pensé que Alex y Alfonzo ya no se pelearían, después de todo este avance, bueno a mal paso darle prisa.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Jeff The Killer y los demás Creepypastas no me pertenecen, son invenciones creadas por sus respectivos creadores yo solo cree que esta historia inspirado en ellos.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

 **-mmmm-** ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.1 cordura recuperada, no más Jeff The Killer

Es de noche en una de las muchas calles de las ciudades de estados unidos, pero una sombra paseaba por la calle de un vecindario, esa sombra pasaba frente de todas las casas sin rumbo fijo, pero con un objetivo diario, cuál es ese objetivo se preguntaran pues es este: matar.

Esa misma sombra se paró frente a una casa la cual parecía ser de clase media y las luces estaban apagadas lo cual decía que los que Vivian en dicha casa estaban dormidos-jejeje, que bien, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que no mato a alguien-y fue directo a un árbol el cual estaba a un lado de una ventana abierta y lo escalo hasta llegar a la ventana y entrar por ella, después se fijó en su próxima víctima, la cual era un chico de 14 años de cabello rubio, se acercó lentamente a su víctima mientras sacaba un cuchillo.

El chico lentamente empezó a despertar ya que tenía la sensación de que alguien lo observaba, abrió lentamente los ojos, veía algo borroso, pero distinguía una silueta frente a él, y cuando los abrió por completo estaba por soltar un grito, pero este fue silenciado por la mano del asesino, para después este le clavar su arma en el pecho repetidas veces mientras la sangre salía del cuerpo del pobre chico al igual que uno que otro órgano y las manos del asesino se manchaban de esta-uno menos, faltan más-y salió del cuarto directo al pasillo y fue a otra habitación la cual le pertenecían a dos adultos, un hombre de cabellera rubia como el chico asesinado y una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, con ellos fue igual el asesinato, y al salir fue por distintos cuartos, y llego a uno el cual era el baño-cuarto equivocado- y cuando estaba por salir, vio que en el espejo del lavabo estaba escrito algo en sangre-pero qué demonios-dijo sorprendido ya que lo que estaba escrito, era "Soy Hermoso", lo mismo que él escribió en el espejo de su baño cuando su vida de asesinatos comenzó, se preguntó cómo era posible que ese espejo tuviera escrito esas mismas palabras de hace 6 años, pero lo desestimo, primero mataría a todos en la casa después pensaría en eso, despacio se dirigió a la siguiente habitación, pero en su recorrido, el lugar le era vagamente familiar aunque los recuerdos se negaban a salir. Cuando llego al cuarto de su próxima víctima el cual era también un chico de 13 años de cabello castaño oscuro, lentamente se acercó, a sus víctima, puso su cuchillo en su boca simulando que era su dedo-Shhh… Go To...-paro en seco lo que diría ya que cuando vio el rostro de su víctima sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, ese chico no solo tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo-no, no es posible-dijo asiéndose para atrás-sí, si es posible Jeff-y la luz del cuarto se encendió revelando al asesino, pantalones negros con converse del mismo color, una chamarra blanca con manchas secas y frescas de sangre, una playera negra debajo de la chamarra, su piel completamente blanca como la nieve, pero con la sangre en las manos, su cabello ligeramente largo de color negro, sus ojos azules bordeados de negro sin parpados, y una sonrisa larga y con rastros de sangre señal de que fue realizada por un cuchillo, y detrás de Jeff había unas voces y se volteo de golpe y los vio-Liu-uno era el chico rubio que anteriormente mato, el cual era su hermano mayor, los otros eran sus padres, los cuales lo veían con expresiones de tristeza y decepción esta última por parte de sus padres-mamá, papá, no es posible, ustedes están, yo los mate, los mate hace 6 años esto no puede estar pasando-dijo el asesino mirando seriamente a las personas frente a el-lo que no puede ser posible, es que mi querido hijo menor se haya vuelto un demente-dijo la madre-que mi hijo se haya hecho eso el mismo en la cara-dijo eta vez el padre-y que mi hermanito haya matado a nuestros padres e intento matarme, y luego le haya arruinado la vida a cientos de personas al haber matado a sus seres queridos sin remordimiento alguno-fue el turno a la palabra del rubio, Jeff solo podía verlos sin decir palabras algunas, no podía creer que sus padres y su hermano le estuvieran diciendo esas palabras-cállense, yo les he hecho la vida mejor a los otros, al mandarlos a descansar, y darles una hermosa sonrisa- -te equivocas Jeffrey-y frente el apareció una chica de 13 años también de cabello castaño ojos jade, tenía puesto una camisa blanca con una chamarra rosa encima y unos jeans azules con zapatillas negras ella era Janeth Arkensaw su antigua vecina -no nos hiciste ningún bien, lo único que hiciste fue echarnos a perder la vida-y las imágenes de Liu y Jane cambiaron, la de Liu a un chico de 20 años, su cabello rubio más largo, y todo su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, sus labios cocidos en una sonrisa, vestido con unos pantalones cafés una playera negra con una camisa roja abierta y una bufanda en su cuello, jane a una chica de 19 años de piel blanca como la de Jeff, cabello negro, y sus ojos completamente negros, y tenía un vestido negro y unos zapatos de tacón.

-por ti, perdí a mis padres, quemaste mi casa conmigo dentro, me hiciste ser una asesina, yo te amaba Jeffrey, me preocupe por ti cuando Randy y su pandilla te mando al hospital, pero tú, me hiciste esto, TE ODIO-exclamo la peli negra con mucho coraje, y eso parecía afectarle al The Killer, ya que se preguntaba por qué le afectaba ella se lo había gritado muchas veces pero el respondía siempre riendo sin importarle mucho- tú me defendiste de ellos hermano, y cuando le informaron a las autoridades y te iban a llevar preso, yo me entregue en tu lugar, y como me pagaste, apuñalándome múltiples veces, y por tu culpa parte de mi mente se perdió y ahora asesino a cada persona que sea feliz-fue el turno de decirlo del rubio.

-que acaso, no sentiste nada, cuando nos arruinaste la vida, cuando mataste a nuestros padres, cuando cometiste todos esos asesinatos, responde Jeff, vamos responde, RESPONDE-gritaron los 2 a la vez y al oji azul se le vinieron recuerdos los cuales pensó olvidados.

 **Flash Back.**

Era de noche y Jeff caminaba por su antiguo vecindario, esa noche no solo había matado a más personas también estaba ebrio, el solo caminaba mientras en una de sus manos tenía una botella de alcohol la cual estaba casi vacía-esta ha sido una buena noche, mandar a dormir a más personas y tomar hasta cuando quiera, que más podría pedir en esta noche-y siguió caminado hasta que llego a una casa la cual estaba abandonada y en ruinas, entro a ella y al verla, vio que era su casa ya que estaba igual a como fue ese día en que Jeffrey Woods murió y Jeff The Killer nació-a pesar de que pasaron años, sigue igual a como era ese día-y fue directo a la sala de su casa a terminarse la botella.

Pasaron los minutos y ahora él se encontraba caminado por la casa, viendo los cuartos, hasta que llego a uno el cual decía Go To Sleep, escrito en sangre, él supo que ese era el cuarto de su hermano Liu, en eso le vinieron los recuerdos de esa noche, parte de, el sentía ganas de llorar por la pérdida de su hermano, pero al otra no sentía nada de nada, y antes de eso fue a seguir merodeando hasta que llego al cuarto de sus padres, y los recuerdos afloraron en su cabeza, su madre diciéndole a su padre que saque el arma que él se había vuelto loco, y después el enojo que lo vio cegado a matarlos de la peor manera, en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó una voz-Jeffrey cariño eres tu-la reconoció, era la voz de su madre, y detrás de él vio como imágenes de su madre la cual abrazaba a el mismo pero siendo Jeffrey Woods de 13 años el cual le regresaba el abrazo con una sonrisa-si mamá estoy de regreso-y ese recuerdo escavaron en el negro corazón del peli negro y por unos momentos las lágrimas empezaban a salir-ma…mamá-pero se recompuso y se fue de ese cuarto, no quería que esos recuerdos volvieran, y se secó las pocas lagrimas que le salieron de los ojos. Después llego a la cocina en donde se vio a él y a su madre y hermano en una cena, en eso llego su padre el cual parecía llegar del trabajo-hola papá, como te fue en el trabajo- -me fue bien, aunque fue un poco difícil, y como les fue a ti y Liu en la escuela- en eso el castaño sonrió con los ojos cerrados-nos fue bien, fue un buen día-y todos sonrieron, ese momento se borró y mostro una cocina vacía y a Jeff las lágrimas le volvían a salir pero en esta ocasión, no intento secarlas-P…papá-y decidió irse de ahí, después vio por una ventana la calle y vio en una de las esquinas otra escena, él y Liu, yendo a tomar el autobús directo a su nueva escuela-oye hermano tranquilo, de seguro esta escuela será igual de genial a la que teníamos antes, no crees-le trato de animar pero la cara de del oji azul seguía igual-Jeffrey, sé que extrañas nuestra antigua vida, pero este es un nuevo comienzo, y esta escuela puede que te vaya igual de bien o mejor que la anterior, además, siempre estaremos juntos y yo estaré apoyándote siempre-y tal parece las palabras hicieron efecto ya que Jeffrey dio una sonrisa pequeña y siguieron caminando, la imagen se esfumo y las lágrimas de Jeff salieron aún más, ese fue el último buen recuerdo que tuvo con su hermano-Li..Liu, hermano-y su vista se fijó en la casa de enfrente la cual estaba más deteriorada que la suya, y un recuerdo le llego.

Fue después de su pelea contra Randy, él y su hermano llegaron a la escuela, pero los ánimos de Jeffrey estaban bajos, estaba en un aula, en la parte más alejada, no quería estar con alguien en ese momento, pero aun así una chica de cabello castaño y ojos jade se sentó junto a el-hola-saludo alegremente-hola-le regreso el saludo con muy pocas ganas-fue muy valiente-eso lo dejo extrañado y la vio queriendo preguntar a qué se refería-el defender a tu hermano de Randy y su pandilla, eso fue valiente, lo vi, aunque me preocupe un poco-le aclaro dejando en shock al castaño no creyó que alguien lo haya visto hacer eso-por cierto cómo te llamas- -Jeffrey, Jeffrey Woods y tu- -Janeth Arkensaw, y por cierto me gusta tu nombre, espero lleguemos a ser amigos-y en el pecho del castaño se sintió una calidez la cual hiso que sonriera. Ese recuerdo se esfumo y Jeff empezaba a sollozar-Ja…Janeth-fue a la parte más oscura de su casa y se sentó a llorar-no quise, yo no quería lastimarlos, por favor perdónenme, los quiero Mamá, Papá, Liu, no quería hacerte daño Janeth, en verdad, yo, yo te amo Janeth-y por una vez después de todo ese tiempo, Jeffrey Woods volvió por unos momentos.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Después de recordar eso, las lágrimas de Jeff empezaron a salir, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y caía de rodillas al suelo, los demás lo veían sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que decidieron hacerse a un lado, dejando pasara a alguien que se puso enfrente de Jeff-tranquilo, ya no volveremos a estar tristes-levanto su mirada y vio a su antiguo yo, el cual le sonreía-Go To Sleep Jeff The Killer and awakens Jeffrey Woods-y todo se volvió oscuridad nada más que la oscuridad.

Se levantó estrepitosamente, y se quitó la almohada de la cara, la cual le estaba sudando a mares, sus ojos estaban más abiertos si eso era posible eran las 4 de la mañana según se fijó en el reloj de la pared, él se encontraba en la cama en una habitación de un hotel de paso, a lado de él estaba un mueblecito en la cual estaba su camisa negra y chamarra blanca y sobre esta estaba su cuchillo, se limpió el sudor de su rostro y se llevó la mano derecha a su rostro, se levantó de la cama, tomo sus ropas y se las puso dejo el cuchillo en el mueblecito y salió del cuarto, camino por los pasillos del hotel donde nadie pudiera verlo, no quería problemas, cuando logro llegar a la recepción se puso su capucha muy bien para que no se le viera el rostro, quería salir sin que la recepcionista se diera cuenta-va de salida-pero no funciono, volteo levemente su cabeza y contesto-sí, pero no regresare, ya pague lo que tenía pensado pasar ayer-y salió del hotel a las oscuras calles de la ciudad, él estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, después de tantos años de cordura rota, después de tanto tiempo matando a la gente, su cordura regresaba después de 6 años, 6 malditos años de haber mandado a dormir a tanta gente inocente, 6 malditos años de haberle arruinado la vida a su hermano Liu y la chica que amaba, y no solo eso, el tanto directa como indirecta, había hecho que Nina siguiera el mismo camino y también sufriera la perdida de sus padres, su hermanito, y también le arruino la vida a Scolinex tal y como lo hiso el mismo con Jane.

Siguió caminando por las oscuras calles, y por un callejón se topó con la escena de un indigente siendo cruelmente asesinado, y la agresora era su estudiante Nina de Killer, la chica la cual el indujo al camino del asesinato, trato de salir de el sin que la peli negra se fijara en el-Jeff, eres tu-otro intento fallido, él se paró y le dirigió la mirada-que quieres Nina-pregunto para poder irse pronto-nada, solo quería saludar a la persona la cual me ayudo a ir en este camino y me hiso hermosa-termino de decir con la sonrisa la cual le hacía ver como su versión femenina de el mismo-me alegra, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme- -vas a ir a mandar a dormir a más gente, si es así, quiero acompañarte, después de todo quisiera aprender un poco más a ser una asesina- -(cosa de la cual me arrepiento), no quiero estar solo por ahora, será mejor que sigas tu camino y yo el mío-y sin más se fue del lugar dejando un poco confusa a la chica la cual no entendía lo que pasaba.

Jeff siguió caminando un buen rato hasta que llego a su destino, su viejo vecindario y a su antiguo hogar. Entro por la puerta con la llave que siempre había debajo del tapete de la entrada y camino hasta llegar al cuarto del baño.

Encendió la luz y vio en espejo en el cual escribió las palabras, se acercó lentamente a él, y en un segundo pudo verse en el momento en que se hacia la sonrisa; no soportando ver eso dio un fuerte golpe al espejo y este se rompió pero su mano se llenó de sangre debido a los cortes por el vidrio del espejo, no le hiso caso al dolor, ya se había acostumbrado.

Retiro su puño del espejo mientras la sangre no dejaba de salir, saco unas vendas las cuales se encontraban en mueble en el pasillo. Se vendo su mano y fue directo al cuarto de su hermano; se quedó parado en el sitio unos minutos hasta que.

-Papá, Mamá, Liu, Janeth, les prometo que a partir de ahora todo cambiara, no habrá más asesinatos, no más sangre de los inocentes siendo regada por mis manos, no más sufrimiento a quienes me rodean, no más Go To Sleep, no más Jeff The Killer-.

Ese fue el juramento que hiso en esos momentos sin saber de los grandes cambios que esto traería y también que le provocaría grandes problemas.

 **La cordura recuperada, un nuevo comienzo, que más le preparara a Jeff, esto y más en el Próximo Capitulo** : **Que Demonios Está Pasando Contigo Jeff.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este nuevo fic mis amigos, porque si no, lo abre escrito para nada.**

 **Rockerith: tranquilo, si me lo preguntas a mí me gusto.**

 **Alfonzo: más o menos me agrado.**

 **Yo: espero que a los demás les gusten como a ustedes, y esperamos que dejen reviews o sugerencias para esta historia,**

 **Rockerith: esperemos que en verdad lo hagan.**

 **Alfonzo: o si no.**

 **Los 3: Go To Sleep.**

 **Yo: And Sweet Dreams Ja Ne.**


	2. Que Demonios Está Pasando Contigo Jeff

**Jeff the Killer No More.**

 **Yo: tengo que decir que estoy feliz de estar dándoles este nuevo capítulo de Jeff The Killer no More.**

 **Rockerith: tengo que decir que por fin decides dar el segundo capítulo y también haber subido esta historia.**

 **Yo: que puedo decir la situación amerito el que decidiera subir el fic.**

 **Alfonzo: el que nosotros lográramos pasar las asesorías con Rojas cierto.**

 **Yo: que creías, obvio que por eso (y por qué así tendría días libres).**

 **Rockerith: comenzamos contestando los reviews y dando el capítulo:**

 **Metalero Anarkista: pues no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí sabrás que pasara con nuestro protagonista.**

 **Yo: listo, ahora que inicie el capítulo 2 de Jeff The Killer No More.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Jeff The Killer y los demás Creepypastas no me pertenecen, son invenciones creadas por sus respectivos creadores yo solo cree que esta historia inspirado en ellos.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

 **-mmmm-** ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.2 Que Demonios Está Pasando Contigo Jeff.

Había pasado toda una semana desde que Jeff había recuperado su cordura y había decidido dejar el camino de los asesinatos, y con eso el índice de mortalidad había bajado en un gran porcentaje en la ciudad.

Durante dicho tiempo Jeff había pasado todo el rato en su antigua casa, no salía mucho del lugar a menos para cuando lo necesite, como cuando va a comprar lo necesario para comer y cuando lo hacía se ponía ropa que antes le pertenecía a su padre y usaba siempre una chamarra con capucha para cubrirse el rostro y no ser reconocido por nadie y pasar desapercibido.

-un día más, espero que esto mejore-se dijo a si mismo ya que se había levantado la cama de su antiguo cuarto, durante su estancia en su casa se sentía aliviado de que las ansias de matar se había ido de su ser; y también se había esforzado por limpiar su casa hasta que estaba casi como hace años pero el exterior seguía siendo como si aún siguiera abandonada ya que no quería que nadie pensara colarse o pensara que tenían vecinos y lo visitaran, aunque también tenía suerte de que aun tuviera servicio tanto de agua, electricidad y gas-cosa la cual aún me sigue dejando muy pensativo-.

Aunque el cese de asesinatos no solo sorprendía a los habitantes de la ciudad, sino que también en una cabaña interna en los más profundo de un bosque en donde no entraba la luz para nada.

En dicha cabaña habitaban los más conocidos Creepypastas de este mundo y otro, en este momento se encontraban en la sala discutiendo un cierto tema en particular que les ha dejado intrigados, ese tema tiene un nombre y ese es: Jeff.

- **ya les dije deberíamos ir a buscarlo después de todo ha pasado una semana desde que no regresa aquí** -dijo una persona de estatura menor, de cabello rubio sin ojos ya que solo eran unas cavidades negras pero con un punto rojo en el centro y de estos escurría sangre, estaba vestido como el personaje principal de Legend of Zelda (link) ese chico es Ben Drowned uno de los amigos de Jeff en dicha cabaña- **Ben, déjalo Jeff volverá eso siempre hace** -le dijo un ser demasiado alto, sus brazos y piernas eran demasiado largas, su cuerpo era por completo blanco, estaba vestido con un traje de empresario y lo más sorprendente no tenía rostro- **pero solo durante unos días, después regresa para iniciar otra pelea con nosotros Slender** -le dijo el enano mientras un chico a lado de Ben le dio la razón y ese chico estaba vestido con pantalones negros, una chamarra con capucha negra y una máscara azul sin ojos ya que solo eran una cuencas vacías negras y una sustancia igual negra escurrían de estas- no es nada, de seguro el idiota se fue a matar a otra ciudad, eso es lo que hace-dijo esta vez otro chico el cual Ticci Toby (no tengo idea de cuál sea su apariencia).

-eso sería imposible, si se fuera a otra ciudad, noticias de asesinatos estarían pasando en otro lado Toby-le contesto Nina la cual estaba sentada en una ventana y preocupada por su maestro.

- **no creen que esos idiotas de Jane y Liu sepan donde esta** -pregunto Ben pensando en algunas ideas-no sabemos dónde está ese infeliz, duende de quinta-dijo una voz en la entrada llamando la atención de los demás, ya que esa voz era Jane y junto a ella se encontraba Liu-y espero que no se encuentre conmigo porque no saldría vivo de esta-continuo el rubio mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala-que pasa, que hiso esta vez Woods-pregunto la oji negra ya que, el que hicieran una junta siendo Jeff el tema no le sorprendía nada-Jeff no ha aparecido en casi una semana-contesto una niña de cabello castaño ojos verdes y su cara manchada de sangre y llevaba un vestido rosa y en sus manos un oso de peluche-de seguro fue a matar en otra ciudad Sally-dijo Liu pero luego fue contestado por la aprendiz de Jeff-no, tal y como dije, si él se hubiera ido a otra ciudad en ese caso se estarían dando noticias de un asesino- dijo aun con más preocupación cosa la cual llamo la atención de Jane y frunció el ceño-por qué es importante saber dónde está Woods, él es solo un idiota- -lo dice la chica que persigue a nuestro amigo sonrisas todo el tiempo-dijo burlón Toby mientras Jack asentía a lo dicho y tanto Ben y Sally dieron una ligera risa al ver que el rostro de Jane empezaba a ponerse ligeramente rojo-e…eso no e…es ci…cierto, solo lo sigo para poder matarlo y vengar a mis padres-se excusó mientras salía de la sala y subía las escalera a su cuarto-no se ustedes, pero para mí, esta loquita por Jeff-dijo Nina mientras todos en la sala asentían incluso Liu-sin embargo, es a Jeffrey a quien ella ama, pero él se fue hace 6 años cuando perdió su cordura-dijo el oji verde sin saber que su hermano había recuperado su cordura-entonces que aremos-pregunto finalmente Sally- **esperaremos unos días más, si no aparece lo buscaremos** -dijo finalmente el hombre delgado poniendo fin a la reunión.

Y los días volvieron a pasar y ellos seguían sin tener señal alguna de Jeff, ni siquiera había una maldita noticia o rumor de algún asesinato en las calles o el bosque; pero con el chico de sonrisa eterna él estaba en esos momentos caminando por las calles de la ciudad vestido con unos pantalones negros, zapatos negros una camisa blanca con una polera negra encima con capucha cubriendo su rostro y en una de sus manos se encontraban dos ramos de flores-jamas he venido aquí, pero espero poder encontrarlos-susurro el oji azul mientras entraba a un lugar el cual estaba todo lleno de tumbas de personas que habían fallecido, el lugar era un cementerio y el lugar a donde iría era las tumbas de dos personas en especial.

Siguió caminando por el lugar sin siquiera darse cuenta que a unos metros de él, Jane también había entrado al lugar.

Jeff había caminado por el lugar por varios minutos tratando de encontrar ciertas lapidad, pero no tuvo éxito durante algún tiempo, hasta, que las encontró; eran dos tumbas y parecían que nunca habían sido visitadas en años, aunque así había sido en verdad ya que estaban llenas de matorrales y arbustos espinosos, se arrodillo y con sus manos desnudad comenzó a quitar toda la hierba sin hacerle caso al dolor y sin prestar atención a la sangre que escurrían de sus manos por las heridas que se causaba el sacarlas, cuando logro quitar todas las hierbas y las lapidas estaban escritas:

Margaret Woods

07/sep./1978 – 31/jul/2001

"amada madre y esposa"

Esa era la lápida de su madre y la que estaba junto a ella decía:

Peter Woods

14/feb/1974 – 31/jul/2001

"padre ejemplar y un querido esposo"

La otra era de su padre, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin parpados, pero sabía que eso no cambiaba nada, no cambiaba en que había sido el quien los asesino, pero aunque fuera en vano, necesitaba hacerlo-Hola, Mamá, Papá, como han estado-pregunta estúpida se recrimino a sí mismo, como iban a estar sus padres estando muertos-lamento la pregunta, sé que estarán tristes de que, haya elegido ese camino hace años, y también porque me enemiste con Liu, mi propio hermano, aunque no puedo culparlo de nada, yo le hice todo eso-las lágrimas siguieron saliendo de sus ojos que se volvieron rojos-y sé que debería pedirle perdón no solo a mi hermano, también a Janeth, pero, eso sería en vano, y yo mismo lo sé, pedirles perdón no resolverá nada, además yo los trate de la peor manera durante estos 6 años, no me merezco el perdón de nadie, ni siquiera el de ustedes-y mientras seguía hablando en otro lado unos metros más alejado del lugar Jane había llegado a la tumba de sus padres-hola de nuevo, no he podido encontrar a Woods en este tiempo, y eso es difícil de pasar ya que el siempre deja un rastro de muerte y gracias a eso he podido encontrarlo a cada rato-.

Dio un suspiro y continuo hablando-los chicos confunden lo que hago creyendo que amo a ese lunático, como podría yo amar al sujeto que los mato, que me arruino la vida y mato a miles de personas inocentes-mientras decía eso su cara mostraba una gran irritación al mencionar todas las cosas que había hecho Jeff, pero esta luego se suavizo un poco y cambia a tristeza-aunque, Jeffrey es otra historia, no sé si aún lo amo, después de todo, dejo de existir desde ese día-las lágrimas salía de sus ojos negros mientras recordaba al joven e inocente peli castaño de 13 años que se había ganado su corazón, pero en ese instante se transformó en el sangriento y psicópata asesino que conocía-si tan solo él no hubiera hecho todo eso, trataría de hacerlo volver-apretó sus puños y después se secó las lágrimas-pero eso es imposible ahora, solo me queda poder vengar sus muertes-y salió del lugar no sin antes dejar dos rosas negras en las lapidas y salir caminando.

Pero durante el trayecto pudo escuchar un par de sollozos giro un poco la cabeza y vio a un chico de su edad vestido todo de negro con una capucha cubriendo su cabeza y su cara-oye estas bien-pregunto llamando la atención del chico; Jeff había estado llorando por casi unos minutos mientras pedía perdón a sus padres, y cuando estaba por irse dejo los ramos de flores en las lapidas, pero después escucho a alguien llamándolo, pero la voz la reconoció, no importa en donde estuviera, la reconocería donde quiera-Janeth-susurro muy bajo para que ella no lo escuchara-estas bien-volvió a preguntar la chica pero obtuvo la misma respuesta, nada, y cuando estuvo por acercarse a él, Jeff salió corriendo a gran velocidad a la salida del cementerio.

Jane se quedó parada sin entender lo que había pasado, no entendía porque el chico se había puesto tan tenso y después salió huyendo, pero después de eso fue al lugar donde estaba el chico, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien eran las tumbas-(los padres de Liu y Woods)-por un momento pensó que había sido Liu quien los visito, pero, si hubiera sido el, no habría huido de ella-(si no fue Liu, quien fue)-por un momento la idea de que fuera Jeff llego a su cabeza, pero así como llego la deshecho después de todo era una estupidez pensar que el Asesino de sangre fría fuera a ver las tumbas de sus padres y dejar unos ramos de flores y sin más fue en camino a la cabaña; mientras que con Jeff él había llegado a su hogar al haber corrido sin parar por mucho tiempo, que suerte que había desarrollado esa resistencia monstruosa desde hace años, el único beneficio de haber sido un asesino según él pensó. Después de eso él fue a su habitación a dormir un poco, el di fue muy movido como dirían otros-(como hubiera dicho antes Go To Sleep)-y sufrió un escalofrió en la espalda-(nota mental: no decir eso)-se puso la almohada en la cara y volvió y comenzó a soñar.

De regreso a la cabaña de los Creepy, los chicos se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina casi a punto de comer- **alguna noticia de Jeff** -pregunto Slender mientras se sentaba en la mesa- **ninguna** -contesto Ben-no hay ninguna información de un asesinato, que no haya sido provocado por mí-contesto Nina mientras comía su cena muy lentamente, Jack solo negó la cabeza al momento de levantar su máscara un poco y comerse un riñón –ni idea-fue el turno de Toby, Sally también negó con la cabeza-por cierto Liu-dijo Jane llamando la atención del Homicida-no fuiste hoy al cementerio por casualidad- -no, no he ido a la ciudad últimamente, porque preguntas-pregunto el oji verde mientras cortaba un trozo de carne y lo ponía en su boca-porque alguien visito la tumba de tus padres-dicha respuesta llamo la atención de los presentes y casi hace atragantarse a Liu-espera, que alguien que-.

Y con eso Jane empezó a relatar lo que sucedió en el cementerio, casi todos se preguntaron, quien era la persona que fue a visitarlos-no habrá sido Jeff-pegunto Nina mientras mostraba sus dientes con su gran sonrisa-lo dudo, Jeff no tiene corazón como para haber ido al cementerio-dijo Liu siendo apoyado por Toby, Slenderman y Jane-además, si Jeff era ese chico, porque salió huyendo, aunque no me agrade decirlo, Jeff haría frente a su adversario-dijo Toby mientras seguía comiendo- **hay que hacer un último esfuerzo, Liu mañana iremos a tu casa para investigar si Jeff ha estado haya** -pidió el hombre larguirucho mientras asentían dispuestos a ir mañana a buscar a Jeff en dicho lugar sin saber que eso traería una serie de acontecimientos en el lugar en el cual sabrían que el Gran asesino Jeff The Killer había dejado de existir dejando al antiguo Jeff en su interior.

Un nuevo día llegaba, y afuera de la antigua residencia Woods se encontraban los Creepypastas-no ha cambiado nada-dijo Liu mientras le venían recuerdos de su antigua vida-no es momento de ponerse sentimental cara cocida, vinimos a buscar al loco de tu hermano-dijo Toby mientras todos comenzaban a ir a la puerta de la casa, al llegar a la entrada Liu busco algo debajo del tapete de la entrada, pero no encontró nada-que extraño, Jeff siempre dejaba una llave debajo del tapete cuando alguno de nosotros llegaba a casa-dijo Liu mientras seguía buscando la llave sin éxito alguno-hazte a un lado Liu, déjame hacer esto-dijo la Killer mientras sacaba un broche y los usaba en la cerradura; en la planta alta de la habitación Jeff se levantó de la cama al oír que alguien forzaba la cerradura salió a la puerta de su cuarto justo para oír que alguien entraba y reconoció las voces-valla, tu casa es muy bonita Liu-esa era la voz de Sally-pero no entiendo, parece que alguien la cuido este tiempo, no parece haber sido abandonada-esa otra era la voz de su hermano- **busquen por la casa, tenemos que saber si Jeff está aquí** -ese era Slenderman, ahora estaban todos sus compañeros en su casa, y no quería encontrarse con ellos todavía, rápido y en silencio tomo su chamarra blanca y sus converse negros se los puso y salió al pasillo del segundo piso y justo en ese momento escucho que estaban subiendo por las escalera. Ya sin opción alguna, y viendo detrás de él había una ventana hiso lo más sensato que se le vino a la mente.

Corrió hacia ella y salto rompiéndola de paso y llamando la atención de todos.

Jane fue la primera en salir corriendo justo a donde se escuchó el ruido y vio la ventana rota y al ver por esta pudo deslumbrar una silueta corriendo por los jardines traseros de las casa, salto igualmente por la ventana y comenzó a perseguir a la silueta mientras los demás también salían de la casa.

Jeff seguía corriendo sin parar, sin saber si lo perseguían o no, bajo un poco la velocidad y giro un poco su cabeza para ver si lo seguían, y así fue cuando vio a la oji negra seguirlo; cuando Jane vio que el chico se detenía un poco y giro su cabeza le reconoció la cara-Woods-Jeff se aterro al ver que Jane logro verlo, y sin esperar nada salió corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el bosque que estaba cerca-NO HUYAS WOODS-grito la peli negra al momento de comenzar a perseguirlo; durante el trayecto Jeff hiso de todo, esquivo cercas, tiro botes de basura, pero Jane lograba evitar y pasar cada obstáculo que le ponía enfrente, y cuando llego al bosque uso los árboles para intentar perderla, pero ella sin importar nada logro seguirle el rastro-(sí que es persistente)-pensó mientras seguía corriendo con Jane muy cerca de el-NO ESCAPARAS JEFF-le grito mientras aumentaba la velocidad y ya solo estaba a unos centímetros de alcanzarlo se abalanzo a el cayendo y rodando por el suelo hasta que llegaron a un páramo sin arboles donde se detuvieron y cada uno cayó en un lugar diferente-maldita sea, eso dolió-susurro el oji azul mientras se levantaba poco a poco-ahora si no vas a escapar maldito-levanto la mirada del suelo para ver justo frente el a Jane con un cuchillo en la mano-no quiero pelear Janeth, así que déjame solo-dichas palabras le llamaron la atención a la peli negra, Jeff nunca rechazaba una pelea, y además, siempre la llamaba Jane o Plana, algo raro le está pasando –mala suerte Woods, esto no es decisión tuya-y corrió hacia el con el cuchillo apuntando hacia su corazón.

Jeff en un rápido movimiento no solo esquivo el ataque sino también logro lanzarla hacia adelante, pero Jane logro recuperarse y comenzó a lanzarle cuchillazos que él lograba esquivar a cada momento –deja de evitar los ataques y pelea de una buena ves-reclamo la oji negra mientras Jeff continuaba evitando los cuchillazos, pero en una de esas no logro esquivar una patada dirigida a su estómago y después un puñetazo a su cara haciéndolo caer al suelo y que Jane se pusiera encima de él y comenzara a darle varios puñetazos en la cara-esto es por lo que me hiciste-y dio un golpe más-esto por tus víctimas inocentes-dio otro-y esto por mis padres-y dio otro aún más fuertes que los anteriores juntos, la cara de Jeff estaba llena de moretones, una línea de sangre caía desde su frente y también por su boca, cuando Jane tomo fuerte su cuchillo y lo alzo en el aire-Go To Sleep Jeff-susurro en su oído dispuesta a acabar con la vida de Jeff, de no ser porque el peli negro en un hábil movimiento logro quitársela de encima y lanzarla lejos de él.

Los demás habían logrado llegar al lugar de la pelea y claramente se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, Jane sin rasguño alguno con un cuchillo en la mano y sus mano llenas de sangre, y Jeff todo lastimado, con sangre en la cara, estaba en peores condiciones que cuando peleo contra Slender y casi muere- **no deberíamos detenerlos** -pregunto Ben el cual estaba sorprendido por lo que veía-no podemos hacer nada, esto es entre Jeff y Jane-contesto Liu sin tener un emoción alguna en ese momento, Nina, Ben y Sally casi salían corriendo para detenerlos sin hacer caso a lo dicho por el Hermano de Jeff, pero Nina fue detenida por Jack, Ben por Toby y Sally por Slenderman; Jeff poco a poco y con dificultad logro ponerse de pie justo cuando Jane lo hiso –(jamas podre pedirte perdón por lo que hice no es así Jane)-pensó el oji azul mientras bajaba su mirada, aunque su sonrisa permanente este en su rostro, sus labios formaron una ligera mueca de tristeza –listo para morir Woods-dijo Jane mientras comenzaba a acercarse a paso lento, pero en eso Jeff levanto su mirada demostrando algo que todos no esperaban, su mirada no mostraba ansias de matar, o su locura infinita, esta mostraba determinación –(entonces, terminemos esto)-.

En un segundo salió corriendo hacia Jane la cual se detuvo en seco, y después sucedió algo que sorprendió y horrorizo a los amigos de Jeff.

Jeff estaba pegado frente a Jane la cual tenía la mirada en Shock, a Jeff le salió más sangre de su boca que anteriormente, y todo era porque Jeff tenía sujetada la mano derecha de Jane la cual tenía el cuchillo y se lo incrusto el mismo en su propio estómago, los ojos de los demás estaban abiertos Jeff, se había apuñalado a sí mismo.

(N.A: escuchar esto para el momento: sadness and sorrow).

-Janeth-susurro el oji azul llamando la atención de la peli negra-en verdad lamento, todo lo que te hice-no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Jeff, el asesino a sangre fría estaba pidiéndole perdón, y se había apuñalado a sí mismo-espero, que con esto, puedas perdonarme, y seas feliz-continuo mientras Jane se le quedo mirando de frente, a pesar de la sangre y el dolor, Jeff estaba sonriendo ligeramente y sus ojos mostraron un brillo desconocido para ella misma.

No ese brillo no era desconocido ya que ella lo conocía, ese brillo era de inocencia, cariño hacia los demás y de felicidad, esa era la mirada que tenía Jeffrey antes de que perdiera su cordura.

Pero eso era imposible, su antiguo amor ya no existía, esa mirada debió también desaparecer hace 6 años, pero si la estaba mirando eso quería decir que.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se horrorizo, después las lágrimas salieron de sus oscuros ojos mientras volvía a mirar a Jeff frente a ella, justo cuando este soltó la mano de la chica y ella sacaba el cuchillo del interior de Jeff-Je….Jeffrey-susurro provocando que Jeff sonriera por lo que parecía seria su última sonrisa-adiós, te amo Janeth-cuando termino de decir eso, su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, comenzó a tambalearse hasta que cayó al suelo boca abajo.

Los demás no dejaban de ver lo que tenían justo en frente el más famoso asesino de todos los tiempos Jeff The Killer había sido derrotado, y parece que muerto, por Jane la cual por fin había tenido su venganza, aunque esta parecía estar triste que feliz, las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Nina, Ben aparto la mirada incapaz de seguir viendo, Sally lloraba y se escondía detrás del hombre sin rostro, Toby, Jack y Liu bajaron su mirada, pero Jane quien estaba frente el cuerpo tendido en el suelo de Jeff cayo de rodillas apretó los labios mientras las lágrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos y después dio un gran grito que se escuchó por todo el bosque sin excepción alguna –JEFFREY…..-

 **Este podría ser el fin de Jeff, o será un renacimiento, esto y más en el próximo capítulo: Revelación, Y El Nacimiento De Un Nuevo Jeff.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque la última parte la hice triste no es así.**

 **Pregunte mientras veía a mis amigos, Rockerith sollozaba y se secaba las lágrimas con su chaqueta y Alfonzo soltaba una que otra lagrima.**

 **Rockerith: enserio eso ha sido muy triste, lo más triste que he visto.**

 **Alfonzo: concuerdo.**

 **Yo: pero esperen el próximo capítulo, de acuerdo.**

 **Rockerith: y por favor dejen reviews.**

 **Alfonzo: porque si no.**

 **Los tres** **: Go To Sleep.**

 **Yo: and Sweet Dreams Ja Ne a todos.**


	3. Revelación, Y El Nacimiento De Un Nuevo

**Jeff the Killer No More.**

 **Yo: hola de nuevo a todos ustedes, hoy tengo el placer de presentarles este nuevo capítulo de mi tercer fic Jeff The Killer No More.**

 **Rockerith: y como recordaran en el capítulo anterior, Alex nos dejos en suspenso por el momento de la posible muerte de Jeff.**

 **Alfonzo: y ahora nos quitara la duda, o sino.**

 **Me lanzo una de sus miradas aterradoras mientras alzaba su puño frente a mi cara y yo tragaba duro mi saliva.**

 **Yo: tran… tranquilo, en este capi….capitulo, sabrán que pasa con Jeff.**

 **Alfonzo: más te vale.**

 **Rockerith: qué tal si en vez de que lo mates, lo dejas contestar los reviews.**

 **Yo: gracias Rockerith, y comenzamos con:**

 **Guest: debo decir que me esforcé mucho en ese momento, y tranquis Jeff estará bien.**

 **Yo: bueno que empiece el capítulo 3.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Jeff The Killer y los demás Creepypastas no me pertenecen, son invenciones creadas por sus respectivos creadores yo solo cree que esta historia inspirado en ellos.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

 **-mmmm-** ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.3 Revelación, Y El Nacimiento De Un Nuevo Jeff.

La tensión era lo que habitaba toda la cabaña de los Creepypastas, nadie hablaba en el lugar solo esperaban pacientes en la sala mirando las escaleras de la segundo planta.

Había pasado una hora desde que encontraron a Jeff y Jane peleando, desde que vieron el deplorable estado de Jeff en la pelea y desde que presenciaron el momento en que Jeff se había clavado el mismo el cuchillo de Jane; dicho momento aun dejaba mucho en que pensar en los demás: porque Jeff estaba tan lastimado y no ataco a Jane, porque se apuñalo el mismo y no a Jane, esas eran las preguntas de los demás, pero fuera de la cabaña se encontraba Jane sentada en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas.

En su cabeza no solo estaban la pregunta de porque Jeff dejo que lo matara, pero en su mente aún estaba la mirada de Jeff justo antes de que cayera al suelo, el brillo de sus ojos, el mismo que tenía Jeff antes de ser un asesino, y la sonrisa, no era una psicópata era una triste y un poco alegre, en su mente la sola idea de que ese haya sido Jeffrey no le gustaba y también le aterraba, no le gustaba ya que por un momento se pensaría que él estaba cuerdo cuando cometió los asesinatos de inocentes le hiso miserable la vida a ella y Liu apropósito, pero le aterraba en pensar que el posiblemente había recuperado su cordura y que él, decidió que mejor era morir, ya que se sentía tan mal por lo que hiso, pero también le aterraba ya que si en verdad recupero su cordura, ella había de seguro matado al chico del que ella amaba, pero aunque su mente le dijera que no creyera eso, que de seguro era solo una trampa de Jeff para hacerla sufrir más, pero su Corazón, le decía que era la verdad, que su amado Jeffrey había vuelto, y que ella estuvo por matarlo.

Pero su corazón y cabeza seguían en conflicto en ver quien tenía razón, si tan solo hubiera una cosa que le permitiera saber que pasaba en verdad.

Y sus ruegos fueron escuchados, ya que en ese mismo momento en el bosque apareció un ser espectral, algo alto, pero no tanto como Slenderman, su cuerpo era de un tono rojizo oscuro, en casi todo su cuerpo estaban distribuidas 6 bocas, en su cara su boca estaba casi en forma de sonrisa y sus ojos de color negro y de estos parecía escurrir sangre y tenía unos grandes cuernos negros.

El ser espectral camino por el bosque hasta estar un poco cerca de la cabaña, Jane cuando sintió la presencia levanto su cabeza y cayó hacia atrás un poco por ver al ser frente a ella-Lord Zalgo-estaba muy sorprendida de ver a la entidad la cual habitualmente se encontraba tras la pared en otra dimensión, el habitualmente no venía a su mundo a menos que la situación lo ameritaba- **buenos días Jane the Killer** -saludo el ser de 7 bocas-cuál es el motivo de su visita-pregunto la peli negra mientras Zalgo siguió su camino a la entrada de la cabaña- **vine a ayudarles con cierto chico de eterna sonrisa** -contesto mientras la chica se quedaba ahí parada sorprendida; después de que su sorpresa se detuvo lo siguió al interior de la casa.

Dentro del lugar todos aún seguían esperando algo de cómo estaba Jeff, pero su atención fue llamada cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y por ella no solo entro Jane sino también el ser más poderoso, incluso más que el mismo Slenderman-ZALGO-gritaron los chicos menos Jack quien solo se había quitado su máscara un poco revelando que tenía su boca muy abierta – **hola jóvenes** -les saludo el ser mientras subía las escaleras seguido de Jane, los demás aún estaban sorprendidos y así estuvieron durante unos minutos, pero después salieron del Shock se miraron unos a otros- **no se ustedes pero yo quiero saber qué hace aquí Zalgo** -dijo Ben mientras salía corriendo y Sally salió junto a el –yo me uno a el pequeño-dijo Nina al momento de seguirlos, los que quedaban vieron que Eyeless Jack se levantaba del sofá- tú también-pregunto Toby mientras el de mascara azul solo se encogió de hombros y camino a las escaleras, Liu y Toby se miraron durante unos segundos y dejaron caer un suspiro-si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a el-y se levantaron de las sillas y siguieron a sus amigos; en la planta de arriba Jane y Zalgo estaban frente a una puerta cerrada pero desde el interior de esta se escucha ruido, de alguien que caminaba de un lado a otro, Jane dio un paso al frente y toco la puerta esperando que contestaran- **quien es** -se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, y claramente era la voz de Slenderman-soy yo Jane, Slender, alguien vino a ayudar-contesto la oji negra al momento de que se abriera la puerta revelando al hombre larguirucho y este a pesar de no tener rostro estaba sorprendido- **Lord Zalgo** -el ser rojizo oscuro solo sonrió con la boca de su rostro mientras levantaba el brazo en modo de saludo – **tiempo sin vernos Slendy, sigues igual de largo y sin rostro** \- y sin más entro al cuarto, pero después saco su cabeza y miro a Jane- **si quieres puedes pasar a ayudarnos Janeth-** dijo mientras Jane solo asintió lentamente y entro a la habitación, al inicio del pasillo escondidos detrás de una pared los chicos observaban todo, después de eso cada uno apoyo su oreja en la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que había en el interior; en dicho cuarto estaba por completo de color blanco, con unas ligeras manchas de sangre las cuales se usaron para escribir palabras como "soy hermoso" y la más grande de todas y conocida "Go To Sleep", claramente ese era el cuarto de la persona la cual estaba ahora tendida en la cama y que estaba en sus pensamientos, Jeff se encontraba acostado en la cama, no traía puesta ni su chamarra blanca y su playera negra, su torso estaba por completo vendado al igual que sus ojos sin parpados, y sus heridas fueron limpiadas –Jeffrey-susurro al verlo, al verlo en ese estado, aun no sabía si en verdad era Jeffrey Woods y no Jeff The Killer- **Jane** -dijo Zalgo llamándola- **ven** -y eso hiso la asesina, se acercó a la cama lentamente, y vio como Zalgo quito las vendas del torso de Jeff y vieron la herida de cuchillo aún abierta y con sangre, después de eso Zalgo con una de sus manos toco la herida y esta empezó a cerrarse y la sangre desapareció al igual que las heridas – **listo, las heridas se curaron y la sangre volvió** \- Slenderman solo asintió y Jane dio un suspiro de alivio – **pero, eso no quiere decir que valla a despertar** \- -pero, usted, lord Zalgo dijo que ya estaba curado, porque no despertaría-dijo sorprendida la peli negra mientras que Zalgo se quedó mirándola un momento- **la decisión de despertar es de Jeff, no la nuestra, pero hay una manera de asegurarnos de que despierte, entraremos a su mente** -dichas palabras hiso que Jane lo mirara sorprendida, y también eso le decía que algunas de sus dudad se resolverían- **listos** -y los dos Creepypastas asintieron y sintieron un tirón en sus mentes, todo se volvió blanco y después de un color negro, aparecieron en un lugar el cual solo había oscuridad, no había rastro de luz alguno- **es tal y como me lo esperaba** \- dijo Zalgo sin tener cara alguna de sorpresa- **así que esta es la mente de Jeff, honestamente esperaba que fuera un poco más, Sanguinario** -dijo Slender ya que sabía que la mente de cada persona se basaba en la personalidad y vida de dicha persona y como la persona de esta mente es Jeff, bueno no se esperaban esto –Slenderman, que haces aquí-dijo una voz detrás de los 3, Zalgo ya sabía quién era la persona detrás de ellos, pero Slender y Jane se voltearon y detrás de ellos apareció Jeff, pero este ya no parecía el Jeff que conocían ya que este Jeff tenía la piel morena, ya no la piel blanca cual la nieve, su cabello era castaño en lugar del negro, su boca era por completo normal no había rastro de sonrisa alguna, y sus ojos no tenían el borde negro, aún tenía sus parpados.

Los ojos de Jane se abrieron a mas no poder, el Jeff que tenía en frente era el antiguo Jeffrey Woods pero un poco mayor, de la edad que tenían ahora –Jeffrey, eres tu-pregunto Jane al momento de que Jeff girara su cabeza por la sorpresa y la miro a ella-Janeth-dijo en un pequeño hilillo de voz; cuando el vio a Slenderman le sorprendió, no sabía que él tuviera la habilidad de meterse a la mente de los demás, pero ver a Jane en el lugar, era algo que no espero, y si ella estaba aquí, de seguro era para algo aunque no tuviera idea alguno del porque – **hola Jeff** -y en eso se fijó por fin en el tercer invitado en su mente, y como los demás abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, aunque ahora entendía en cómo fue posible que entraran en su mente solo él podía hacer eso –Zalgo, que hacen todos ustedes aquí-pregunto el castaño – **la pregunta no es que hacemos aquí, sino que haces tú así, te vez como tu antiguo yo** -contesto Slenderman mientras miraba la apariencia de Jeff – **es debido a que este es Jeff pero, el recupero su cordura** -contesto como si nada Zalgo sorprendiendo al oji azul y Slenderman, y quitando la duda de Jane que en parte sonrió y por otra bueno ya se imaginaran –como, es que- - **lo sé** -completo el ser de otra dimensión mientras Slender, Jeff y Jane que quería sabe cómo era posible asentían – **olvidas que yo lo puedo ver todo** -obvia respuesta y no pensaron en ella, bueno a cualquiera se le olvida las cosas obvias.

Pero Jane aun tiendo una duda decidió preguntar –Lord Zalgo, tengo una pregunta- Zalgo le dio un asentimiento dándole en permiso para preguntar –como es que Jeffrey-al mencionar el nombre hiso que Jeff la viera muy sorprendido a pesar de que ya la había oído decir su nombre pero pensó que no lo volvería a oír después de la pelea –recupero su cordura- en eso Zalgo se tomó el mentón en pose pensativo y después dio su respuesta – **no puedo responder a eso** -y una gran gota cayo de las nucas de los otros – **no puedo responder a eso, ya que eso le corresponde responder a Jeff** \- Jane y Slenderman después de esa respuesta dirigieron su mirada a Jeff el cual estaba un poco incómodo por ser el centro de atención pero después de eso dio un largo suspiro de cansancio –ocurrió hace unas semanas- comenzó a relatar mientras frente a ellos aparecía una luz la cual empezó a dar la imagen del sueño de Jeff y así comenzó a relatar todo lo que paso en esos momentos, y se debe añadir que Jane lo miraba de vez en cuando mientras que la cara de Jeff pasaba a depresión mientras recordaba lo que lo hiso volver en sí, el que de pronto te llegara la culpa y el arrepentimiento por todas y cada una de las acciones que cometió era un verdadero sufrimiento para Jeff.

Después de contar lo relatado llegaron al momento en que dijo algo que no esperaron que diría –por eso no pienso despertar, jamas- Jane se horrorizo, después de 6 años esperando, de que Jeffrey volviera, lo perdería para siempre – (no, no, no, NO POR FAVOR NO, NO QUIERO PEDERLO, NO QUIERO QUE SE VALLA OTRA VEZ)- eran los pensamientos desesperados de la peli negra y justo antes de que comenzara a moverse fue detenida por Zalgo quien le negó con la cabeza – **porque no quieres despertar** -pregunto Slenderman al oji azul el cual le dirigió durante un instante la mirada y después la dirigió a la luz donde se presentaron los recuerdos –y que cosas cambiaran si lo hago, mis padres seguirán muertos, nadie a quien mate volverá a la vida, seguiré enemistado con mi hermano, y Janeth seguirá odiándome- cada palabra hacia que las lágrimas salieran más y más de los ojos de Jane, quería decirle que se equivocaba, que ella lo necesitaba y que era un completo idiota al pensar en eso –y también, deje de ser un asesino, que are de mi vida, las autoridades me arrestaran por todos los asesinatos que cometí, y no puedo volver a la cabaña ya que estarán muy confundidos por mi cambio de actitud- iba a continuar pero recibió una fuerte cachetada de Jane quien no paraba de llorar –IDIOTA, COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO-Jeff se le quedo viendo mientras se masajeaba la mejilla donde recibió el golpe –NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE SUFRIRIAN LOS DEMAS SI SE ENTERAN QUE TE CURARON PERO TU NO QUIERES VOLVER, SALLY LO ARA YA QUE ERES COMO SU MOLESTO HERMANO MAYOR, BEN ES TU AMIGO AL IGUAL QUE JACK, ERES EL EJEMPLO DE NINA, LOS DEMAS EXTRAÑARAN PELEAR CONTIGO, LIU QUEDARA TRISTE DE SABER QUE JUSTO CUANDO SU HERMANITO VOLVIO EN SI EL DECIDIO JAMAS VOLVER- mientras le gritaba eso las lágrimas aún seguían saliendo y Jeff comenzó a acercársele poco a poco a la peli negra –pero sobre todo, me aras falta a mí, desde hace 6 años había soñado con el momento en que tu volvieras, en que tú y yo fuéramos felices juntos, que jamas nos separaríamos, en que estuviera junto al chico que yo-pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios de Jeff que se juntaron junto a los suyos, ambos habían soñado con ese beso, pero jamas creyeron que pasaría.

Después de eso se separaron, Jane pudo ver que en la cara de Jeff había una sonrisa, la cual se la había contagiado –gracias por eso, Janeth- -no hay porque, Jeffrey-y siguieron viéndose y poco a poco empezaron a acercarse; pero un carraspeo los hiso separarse y dirigieron su mirada al origen y vieron a Slender y Zalgo el cual tenía una sonrisa – **aaaaahhhhh….el amor joven, el más romántico de todos** -suspiro el ser rojizo negruzco – **no creen que deberían dejar eso para otro momento** -pregunto el hombre de los bosques ganándose una mala mirada de Jeff-vamos Slendy no deberías molestar- - **de acuerdo, vámonos Slendy, tenemos que informar a los demás de que Jeff se recuperara y que recobro su cordura, mientras dejemos a este par solos, cuando Jeffrey despierte Janeth volverá a su cuerpo** \- dijo Zalgo mientras él y Slenderman desaparecían del lugar dejando solos al par los cuales se volvieron a acercar poco a poco –Janeth, sé que lo sabes pero, te amo, te he amado desde el primer día que te conocí, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cara y tu actitud me enamoraron al instante, tal vez ahora te veas diferente, pero sigues siendo hermosa-la oji negra sonrió un poco mientras ella empezaba a cambiar su larga cabellera negra cambio a castaña, sus ojos por completo negros fueron remplazados por unos jade, su piel blanca se volvió bronceada –(aunque admito que también extrañaba a esta Janeth)-pensó el oji azul después de ver a Jane –yo también te amo Jeffrey, desde que te vi me enamore de todo lo que te hacia ser tú, siempre te he amado-y sin nada que los detuviera, se dieron otro beso en el que demostraban todos sus sentimientos hacia el otro, mientras sus cuerpos lentamente desaparecían en un resplandor el cual creció hasta dejar el lugar en completo iluminado.

Los ojos de Jane se abrían poco a poco y con pereza, cuando logro abrirlos por completo pudo ver que se encontraba acostada a lado del peli negro e cual se revolvía y con su mano derecha se quitó la venda de los ojos, y al principio le costó que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz pero cuando logro acostumbrarse vio que junto el Janeth se le quedo mirando durante unos momentos, para después lanzarse sobre e y darle tremendo beso cayendo ambos de la cama al suelo.

Pero su momento privado se esfumo cuando la puerta del cuarto fue abierta y revelando a los demás habitantes de la casa los cuales tenían lo ojos abiertos a mas no poder menos Sally la cual estaba algo sonrojada y ocultaba su cara con sus manitas –hola chicos-dijo Jeff mientras intentaba levantarse, pero como Jane estaba sobre él le fue muy difícil hasta que la oji negra se quitó de encima.

Pero paso algo que ellos no esperaban –Ja, ganamos la apuesta, paguen perdedores-exclamo Nina mientras Toby refunfuñando y murmurando cosas como "maldita suertuda" o "no vuelvo a apostar contra la niña sonrisas" y de su bolsillo sacaba unos dólares y se los daba a la chica mientras que Ben derrotado le daba también el dinero pero a Eyeless Jack el cual solo lo tomo y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Los Killer estaban muy confundidos, hasta que Liu se puso frente a ellos estando un poco confundido por Jeff –lo que pasa es que ellos-y apunto al grupo de Nina, Ben, Jack y Toby –habían hecho una apuesta hace tiempo de que si ustedes algún día terminarían juntos-bueno no les agrado para nada eso, sobre todo a Jane –AHORA SI, YA LOS CARGO EL TREN-y salió corriendo tras los chicos que igual salieron corriendo para salvarse dejando solos a Jeff y Liu los cuales veían la graciosa persecución con sonrisas a pesar de tenerlas plasmadas en sus caras para siempre, aunque también estaban muy incomodos.

Lejos del lugar, afuera de la cabaña Slenderman y Zalgo tenían una conversación antes de que el ser más poderoso regresara a su dimensión – **sé que no puedo preguntar** -comenzó pero Zalgo le dio el permiso para hacerlo – **pero, porque le salvo la vida a Jeff** \- pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que decidió responder – **para empezar, el merece un nuevo inicio en su vida, y también lo hice por los otros, no sería lo mismo sin el chico sonrisas en el lugar, espero se la pasen bien con este nuevo Jeff** -y comenzó a caminar a los adentros del bosque.

Una vez muy lejos y sin que nadie lo vea o escuche – **y también necesitaran todos ustedes toda la ayuda de los Creepypastas incluido Jeff, espero logren pasar lo que está por ocurrir** -y en una gran ráfaga de fuego desapareció.

 **La nueva vida de Jeff inicia, y que es lo que está por pasar, estas y más preguntas serán respondidas en otra ocasión el próximo Capitulo:** **El Nuevo Jeff, y un nuevo problema.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Rockerith: y como ya saben dejen reviews para decirnos sus opiniones para mejorar los capítulos o que podemos agregarles.**

 **Alfonzo: y también por favor sigan viendo este fic.**

 **Rockerith: porque si no.**

 **Los tres: Go To Sleep.**

 **Yo: and Sweet Dreams Ja Ne.**


	4. No es un capitulo, aviso

**Yo: hola a todos, antes que nada tengo que decirles que este no es un capítulo del fic, pero antes de que salgan, les diré que esta es una prueba para un Opening del Fic, con los reviews quiero que den sus opiniones y si tiene buenos comentarios, pues este será el opening oficial del fic; bueno ahora a darle.**

 **(Jeff the Killer No More Opening – The Animal Have Become)**

Todo está en completa oscuridad, pero justo en eso relámpagos alumbran todo el lugar y se ven dos siluetas una frente a la otra.

Los relámpagos alumbraron el lugar dejando ver primero a Jeffrey Woods con su mirada seria, y después todo vuelve a oscurecer para después otro relámpago alumbrara dejando ver a la otra persona la cual era Jeff The Killer con su cara psicópata y en eso aparece el título:

Jeff The Killer No More.

 **I can't escape this hell**

 **So many times I've tried**

 **But I'm still caged inside**

Jeffrey se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro de rodillas con la cara en el suelo, y a su alrededor en las paredes habían marcas de golpes y sus manos llenas de moretones.

 **Somebody get me through this nightmare**

 **I can't control myself**

En eso frente el aparece un espejo y levanta la mirada y en eso este mismo comenzó a brillar mostrando lo siguiente a Jeff.

 **So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

 **No one would ever change this animal I have become**

 **And help me believe it's not the real me**

 **Somebody help me tame this animal**

 **(This animal, this animal)**

Mostro a sí mismo como Jeff The Killer, matando a toda persona, sangre, retratos de casas ser manchados de sangre, la mano de una persona en el suelo llena de sangre, Jeffrey hacia todo lo posible por ignorarla, corrió hacia el espejo y comenzó a golpearlo, pero sus golpes no hacia efecto alguno.

 **I can't escape myself**

 **(I can't escape myself)**

 **So many times I've lied**

 **(So many times I've lied)**

 **But there's still rage inside**

Termino de dar sus golpes, mientras pegaba su frente al espejo, apretaba sus puños con fuerza, y el espejo dejo de brillar para mostrar a su otro yo (Jeff).

 **Somebody get me through this nightmare**

 **I can't control myself**

Este solo le sonrió mientras le tendía la mano a Jeffrey como queriendo hacer que deje de pelear y unirse por completo.

 **So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

 **No one would ever change this animal I have become**

 **Help me believe it's not the real me**

En eso la mente de Jeff es azotada por varios recuerdos, la primera pelea que tubo contra Randy y su Pandilla, el momento en que la policía se llevó a su hermano el cual se echó la culpa para salvarlo, la segunda pelea que tubo contra Randy y sus amigos y cuando le prendieron fuego.

 **Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

 **Help me believe it's not the real me**

 **Somebody help me tame this animal**

Después fue cuando se vio al espejo viendo su nueva apariencia, luego en el baño mientras se cortaba los labios y se quemaba los parpados para dar nacimiento a Jeff The Killer.

 **(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)**

Cuando los recuerdos terminaron él se sostuvo fuertemente la cabeza mientras todos los recuerdos de los asesinatos que había cometido en esos años y su espíritu poco a poco se iba.

 **So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

 **No one will ever change this animal I have become**

Parecía ya no poder más, él estaba por darle la mano a su reflejo el cual sonreía aún más, pero justo en eso sintió una mano en su hombro y cuando volteo sus ojos se abrieron.

 **Help me believe it's not the real me**

 **Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

 **Help me believe it's not the real me**

 **Somebody help me tame this animal**

 **(This animal I have become)**

Detrás de él estaban sus padres, Liu, y Jane, todos lo veían con sonrisas y en eso más recuerdos asaltaron su mente, los momentos en familia con sus padres, él y su hermano sonriendo ante lo que parecía ser una cámara, y finalmente el día en que conoció a Jane.

Les dio una sonrisa para después encarar a su reflejo el cual parecía muy molesto por la intromisión de los otros y apretando su puño lo lanzo con fuerza hacia el espejo, el cual al hacer impacto comenzaron a crecer grietas y este comenzó a romperse dejando ver algo de luz y Jeffrey salió del cuarto hacia la luz.

 **(Fin Opening)**


	5. El Nuevo Jeff, y un Nuevo Problema

**Jeff the Killer No More.**

 **Yo: hola a todos de regreso en este nuevo capítulo del fic, pero como siempre primero daré los reviese y también aviso que en este capítulo estará el Opening Agregado:**

 **Metalero Anarkista: gracias, espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: me alegra que te gustara el fic.**

 **Nico48825: de hecho ese no era el capítulo, ese era solo la demostración del Opening, este es el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Jeff The Killer y los demás Creepypastas no me pertenecen, son invenciones creadas por sus respectivos creadores yo solo cree que esta historia inspirado en ellos.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

 **-mmmm-** ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.4 El Nuevo Jeff, y un Nuevo Problema.

Nuestro querido ex –asesino en estos momentos se encontraba en su habitación de la Cabaña Creepypasta con sus ojos cubiertos por un antifaz para poder dormir, pero su sueño fue detenido al sentir una presión en sus labios, él sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba en sus labio y con una de sus manos se retiró el antifaz para que sus ojos azules captaran unos bellos ojos negros mirándolo y unos labios presionándose sobre los suyos, no se requería ser un genio para saber quién era la persona besándolo, ya que era muy obvio que era su novia Jane.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se descubrió la recuperada cordura de Jeff, obvio algunas cosas habían cambiado, pero otras se mantenían, bueno ya saben lo que se dice: Viejos hábitos Tardan en Morir o Hierva Mala Nunca Muere.

Pero regresando al presente ambos peli negros estaban compartiendo ese momento, sus labios se movían en sincronía, después de eso ese beso paso a ponerse más intenso al momento de que las lenguas se pusieran a pelear y ninguna dejara ganar a la otra.

Pero justo antes de que pasara a mayor alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto haciendo que los dos se separen (N.A: esperaban un Lemon, tal vez en el futuro pero no ahora) y al girar su vista se encontraron a Ben el cual parecía tener cara de asco –ughh, no me quiero imaginar que estarían haciendo si hubiera llegado tarde –se quejó mientras hacia una mueca de querer vomitar, pero tuvo que salir corriendo ya que Jeff había comenzado a perseguirlo –VEN ACA PEQUEÑO DUENDE,VOY A ENSEÑARTE A TOCAR LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR Y NO INTERRUMPIR A LOS DEMAS –era lo que gritaba Jeff mientras que en el cuarto Jane solo sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza al verlos, tal vez Jeffrey había vuelto, pero los hábitos seguían siendo los mismo.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con unos Jeans Blancos, una blusa de tirantes negra, y zapatillas negras; ya una vez vestida salió del cuarto y fue bajando por las escaleras y cuando llego a la planta baja se topó con una graciosa escena.

-BAJAME SLENDER, YO NO SOY UN MALDITO NIÑO COMO PARA QUE ME TENGAS DE ESTE MODO –gritaba Jeff mientras intentaba liberarse de las ataduras del Hombre sin Rostro el cual lo sostenía con sus tentáculos de cabeza mientras que Ben detrás de Slenderman se carcajeaba al ver así a Jeff.

Minutos después Jeff había sido soltada al momento en que la persecución siguiera una vez más, las cosas en la cabaña no cambiaban nada.

Pero ellos poco sabían que, en una lejana ciudad llamada Springwood, en la zona más oscura de una de las casas de la Calle Elm, una siniestra sombra que salió del suelo comenzó a tomar forma, cuando esta termino se vio una silueta humana pero en una de sus manos en vez de dedos habían cuchillas y esta silueta vio el lugar para después soltar una siniestra risa.

- **jajajajajaja** –al final se tranquilizó para ir hacia una ventana y ver la calle Elm con la sonrisa siniestra aun en su cara – **he pasado mucho tiempo alejado de mis niños…pero eso se ha terminado** – y volvio a reír mientras desaparecía en las sombras.

Los problemas acaban de comenzar.

 **(Jeff the Killer No More Opening – The Animal Have Become)**

Todo está en completa oscuridad, pero justo en eso relámpagos alumbran todo el lugar y se ven dos siluetas una frente a la otra.

Los relámpagos alumbraron el lugar dejando ver primero a Jeffrey Woods con su mirada seria, y después todo vuelve a oscurecer para después otro relámpago alumbrara dejando ver a la otra persona la cual era Jeff The Killer con su cara psicópata y en eso aparece el título:

Jeff the Killer No More.

 **I can't escape this hell**

 **So many times I've tried**

 **But I'm still caged inside**

Jeffrey se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro de rodillas con la cara en el suelo, y a su alrededor en las paredes habían marcas de golpes y sus manos llenas de moretones.

 **Somebody get me through this nightmare**

 **I can't control myself**

En eso frente el aparece un espejo y levanta la mirada y en eso este mismo comenzó a brillar mostrando lo siguiente a Jeff.

 **So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

 **No one would ever change this animal I have become**

 **And help me believe it's not the real me**

 **Somebody help me tame this animal**

 **(This animal, this animal)**

Mostro a sí mismo como Jeff The Killer, matando a toda persona, sangre, retratos de casas ser manchados de sangre, la mano de una persona en el suelo llena de sangre, Jeffrey hacia todo lo posible por ignorarla, corrió hacia el espejo y comenzó a golpearlo, pero sus golpes no hacia efecto alguno.

 **I can't escape myself**

 **(I can't escape myself)**

 **So many times I've lied**

 **(So many times I've lied)**

 **But there's still rage inside**

Termino de dar sus golpes, mientras pegaba su frente al espejo, apretaba sus puños con fuerza, y el espejo dejo de brillar para mostrar a su otro yo (Jeff).

 **Somebody get me through this nightmare**

 **I can't control myself**

Este solo le sonrió mientras le tendía la mano a Jeffrey como queriendo hacer que deje de pelear y unirse por completo.

 **So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

 **No one would ever change this animal I have become**

 **Help me believe it's not the real me**

En eso la mente de Jeff es azotada por varios recuerdos, la primera pelea que tubo contra Randy y su Pandilla, el momento en que la policía se llevó a su hermano el cual se echó la culpa para salvarlo, la segunda pelea que tubo contra Randy y sus amigos y cuando le prendieron fuego.

 **Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

 **Help me believe it's not the real me**

 **Somebody help me tame this animal**

Después fue cuando se vio al espejo viendo su nueva apariencia, luego en el baño mientras se cortaba los labios y se quemaba los parpados para dar nacimiento a Jeff The Killer.

 **(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)**

Cuando los recuerdos terminaron él se sostuvo fuertemente la cabeza mientras todos los recuerdos de los asesinatos que había cometido en esos años y su espíritu poco a poco se iba.

 **So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

 **No one will ever change this animal I have become**

Parecía ya no poder más, él estaba por darle la mano a su reflejo el cual sonreía aún más, pero justo en eso sintió una mano en su hombro y cuando volteo sus ojos se abrieron.

 **Help me believe it's not the real me**

 **Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

 **Help me believe it's not the real me**

 **Somebody help me tame this animal**

 **(This animal I have become)**

Detrás de él estaban sus padres, Liu, y Jane, todos lo veían con sonrisas y en eso más recuerdos asaltaron su mente, los momentos en familia con sus padres, él y su hermano sonriendo ante lo que parecía ser una cámara, y finalmente el día en que conoció a Jane.

Les dio una sonrisa para después encarar a su reflejo el cual parecía muy molesto por la intromisión de los otros y apretando su puño lo lanzo con fuerza hacia el espejo, el cual al hacer impacto comenzaron a crecer grietas y este comenzó a romperse dejando ver algo de luz y Jeffrey salió del cuarto hacia la luz.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Los días pasaban y en la cabaña Creepypasta las cosas seguían iguales, y justo ahora todos se encontraban almorzando, algunas cosas ya eran diferentes debido al hecho de que Jeff recuperara su cordura, pero no quería decir que no seguía siendo el mismo Jeff, solo que esta vez pensaba en lo que hacía, pero sus peleas con algunos de los Creepypastas aún seguían en esto.

Pero lo que más difícil se le hacía a Jeff, era que las cosas entre él y su hermano ahora estaban algo tensas.

Si bien para Liu era una gran noticia que su hermanito haya regresado después de tantos años de cordura perdida, le hacía muy difícil el ver a su hermano y solo recordar el momento en que este lo apuñalo múltiples veces en un intento de matarlo, y también que cuando lo veía recordaba que fue el quien lo hiso quien era ahora mismo; no es que el no tuviera algo de culpa, pero fueron las cicatrices, tanto las físicas como mentales las que lo hicieron quien es hoy, aunque sabía que no había sido culpa en total de su hermano, el había perdido su cordura por culpa de Randy y su pandilla, la primera pelea que tuvo con el cuándo estaban en la parada del autobús fue solo el comienzo.

El que él se entregara a la policía para salvarlo fue lo 2do, lo 3ero fue la última pelea de Jeff contra Randy en la cual Jeff fue incendiado vivo y lo que destruyo por completo su cordura fue cuando Jeff vio su nueva apariencia; y poco sabía que esa era la misma línea de pensamientos que su hermano menor , Jeff quería hacer las paces, pero tenía el pensamiento de que su hermano no la aceptaría y el seguiría odiándolo, y no puede culparlo por ello, después de todo no es normal que tu propio hermano mate a tus padres y trate de matarte aun cuando tu diste la cara por el cuándo él estaba en problemas, si no podía culparlo en caso de que él lo siguiera odiando, es más le sorprende siquiera de que no haya aprovechado para matarlo mientras duerme o ahora que no tiene ningún interés en matar.

Jeff sacudió su cabeza y decidió seguir en lo que hacía, ver la televisión, estaba solo, Slenderman estaba vigilando que nadie estuviera en su bosque, y si había alguien, que dios se apiade de su alma, Nina estaba haciendo su día clásico de asesina mientras que Jane ella estaba encargándose de cada persona que intentara hacerse pasar por el mismo y difundir los rumores de que el había regresado o algo así. Sally ella estaba jugando afuera en el patio con su osito de peluche, Ben en internet tratando de buscar quien está jugando su juego maldito, Jack buscando riñones para comer, Toby, poco le importaba y Liu, bueno ya hablamos de eso, no quería toparse con él en este momento; él no tenía nada que hacer, dejo los asesinatos hace ya un tiempo, y no podía salir a las calles sin correr peligro de que alguien lo reconozca y lo arresten ya que no tenía la ropa que usaba para pasar desapercibido justo en el momento así que por eso ahora mismo se encontraba viendo la televisión, pero parecía que no había nada entretenido, malditos lunes nunca pasan nada bueno en este día, ahora podía entender por qué la gente odiaba mucho los lunes, seguía usando el control para cambiar los canales con la esperanza de encontrar algo bueno, y justo en eso cuando paso por un canal alcanzo a escuchar –misteriosos asesinatos nocturnos…. –antes de que le cambiara pero eso le llamo la atención y le regreso al canal,

La noticia, tal parece alguien había cometido varios asesinatos en la noche en la ciudad de Springwood, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue lo siguiente –no hay pista alguna de quien puede estar causando todo esto, tal parece los asesinatos se dan en lugar en la noche mientras que la víctima duerme –y en eso mostraron varias fotos de algunas de las víctimas y varias de ellas eran jóvenes adolescentes y parecía que todos tenían algo en común, marcas de cortadas hechas por navajas en algunas partes de su cuerpo –se dice que esto puede ser obra del muy reconocido asesino Jeff The Killer, o mejor conocido como el Asesino del Go To Sleep cuya especialidad es matar a sus víctimas mientras duermen, pero aún se siguen teniendo dudad con respecto a esto y que los asesinatos de este han cesado misteriosamente hace meses…habrá vuelto…..será alguien más….soy Rose Johnson y les deseo un buen día –y la noticia termino.

Jeff no entendía, alguien estaba matando y lo estaban inculpando, si el aun siguiera siendo Jeff The Killer seguramente estaría furioso e intentaría ir a matar a aquel que lo está imitando, pero como ahora era Jeff Woods solo se pregunta quien podría ser esa persona; pero justo en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la cabaña fue abierta y todos los demás entraron a la sala y vieron a Jeff que miraba las noticias –se enteraron –pregunto el peli negro mientras que todos asentía y algunos dignasen Jane, Nina y Jack sacaban uno periódicos y en ellos estaban en primera plana los casos de los asesinatos –esto es muy raro –dijo Jeff mientras veía los periódicos de las noticias.

- **esto está muy cercano a tu especialidad Jeff, pero la diferencia seria que este asesino mata a jóvenes, sin importar la edad, niños, adolescentes y hasta adultos y no deja huella alguna** –dijo Slenderman mientras hacía énfasis en la información de los asesinatos hechos en Springwood.

-pero esto es muy diferente al método que solía usar Jeffrey –dijo Jane mientras que Nina, Liu y Jeff asentían a lo dicho –eso es cierto, primero que nada parece que todas las víctimas tienen algo en común –decía Jeff al momento de señalar las marcas de cortadas en los cuerpos de una de las víctimas en los periódicos –estas marcas, parecen asimétricas, como si hubieran sido hechas al mismo tiempo, nadie podría hacer eso con un cuchillo ni siquiera yo podría hacerlo –

-aparte de que Jeff siempre deja huella alguna de que él fue el asesino, no le importaba antes que lo descubrieran –explico esta vez Nina el método de asesinato de su maestro –aparte de que el asesinaba adolescentes, adultos y en rara ocasión algún chico de 12 o 13 años, siempre dejaba vivir a los niños pequeños –y Jeff asintió hasta esta explicación de su novia, él siempre tomaba el control de su cuerpo solo el tiempo suficiente para dejar vivir a los pequeños.

-así que todo esto quiere decir 2 cosas: 1 este asesino quiere mostrar que es superior a mí haciendo todo lo que yo no hice, o 2 este quiere ser conocido como su propio yo, no ser la sombra de nadie y mostrar que él es el mejor –dijo Jeff mientras que todos asentía a su idea.

Mientras que en Springwood, justo ahora en una casa abandonada de la calle Elm, la sombra de antes se encontraba leyendo un periódico, como era eso posible, nadie lo sabe y mientras miraba el periódico miro las noticias de los asesinatos con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus filosos y monstruosos dientes – **ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que logre provoca este miedo** –pero en eso su sonrisa se esfumo al leer con atención la información de las noticias **–¿El Asesino Del Go To Sleep regreso?, ¿Cuál será su siguiente asesinato?** –leía mientras que su ceño se fruncía terriblemente con tanta rabia y enojo – **así que alguien ha tomado mi lugar, alguien está tomando el miedo que yo estoy haciendo…** -y en eso con sus dedos cuchillas destrozo el periódico y después de calmarse solo sonrió vez más cuando un plan llego a su mente en ese mismo instante.

- **que el disfrute de esto mientras pueda, ya que solo puede haber un asesino de los sueños, y ese soy yo….creo que es buen momento de hacerle una visita a este chico Jeff Te Killer** –y se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Horas después ya era de noche y era momento de dormir, bueno en el caso de Jeff ya que él era el único que estaba en la cabaña, los demás habían salido a reunir información de este nuevo asesino.

-bueno es hora de dormir –dijo al momento de ponerse la almohada sobre los ojos para así poder dormir –no sé si debí pedirle a Zalgo que me regresara los parpados –susurro mientras empezaba a dormirse lentamente sin saber lo que lo esperaba.

Cuando puso la almohada sobre sus ojos justamente para que el sueño llegara de inmediato, pero después de unos minutos sintió una corriente de aire pasar por su cuerpo, se quitó la almohada de los ojos y enseguida se levantó, enseguida noto algo sumamente raro, y eso que él vivía en una cabaña en la parte más oscura del bosque junto con una gran cantidad de asesinos y una criatura la cual puede matarte en tan solo un instante y el había sobrevivido a un incendio forestal y con una rama traspasándolo por el estómago.

La razón por la cual estaba extrañado, era porque era de día, estaba en la acera de una calle y había mucha gente y ninguna parecía verlo, y vio que el nombre de la calle era Elm Street, y algo aún más raro, cuando vio su reflejo en una de los espejos de los autos vio que aspecto era normal, su cabello castaño, ojos azules, sus parpados y mejillas eran normales, ahora mismo sabía que algo raro estaba pasando.

-oye –escucho al lado de el para encontrarse a una pequeña niña muy risueña –que pasa pequeña –dijo, pero era un poco raro poder hablar tranquilamente con una niña que no sea Sally.

-vamos debemos escondernos –y la niña lo tomo de la mano y comenzo a conducir a Jeff hacia lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada y lo hiso entrar en ella –oye espera, no creo que debamos…. –decia Jeff a la niña o trataba pero esta no le hacía caso ya que solo lo hacía ir mas adentro de la casa, pero en eso sus oídos alcanzaron a escuchar algo.

-One…..Two….Freddy's Coming For You –eso parecía ser el canto de una niñas y detuvo el paso para seguir escuchando – Three…..Four…..Better Lock Your Door –y en eso la niña comenzo a jalarle el brazo para hacer que se moviera –vamos debemos ocultarnos –y asi siguieron con el camino y la canción seguía escuchándose pero solo que más fuerte y más cerca –Five…. Six….. Grab Your Crucifix –y por un segundo vio que en una de las habitaciones había un grupo de niñas las cuales saltaban la cuerda y cantaban la canción –Seven…. Eight…. Gonna Stay Up Late – pero en eso logro escuchar algo más, una voz más espeluznante, y monstruosa – **Cinco…Cuatro….** –y la canción parecía estar por terminar –Nine….. Ten…. Never Sleep Again – – **Tres…..Dos…..Uno….** –y cuando tanto la canción como la cuenta regresiva termino, la niña que había llevado a Jeff de la mano desapareció y frente a Jeff aparecieron un par de cuchillas filosas a unos poco centímetros de su cara, 4 cuchillas para ser precisos – **jeje jejejejejejeje…asi que eres tu quien ha tomado el derecho de asesinar a mis niños** –y cuando vio quien era el dueño de dicha voz y de las cuchillas, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al no creer lo que veía frente a él.

El sujeto, tenía forma humana, pero su aspecto en si era el de un monstruo o un demonio, estaba vestido con zapatos negros, unos pantalones marrones, un suéter de rallas rojas y negras, en su mano derecha tenía un guante de cuero con 4 cuchillas distribuidas en cada dedo, y un sobrero marrón, pero lo más aterrador de este sujeto, era su rostro, todo su rostro estaba horrible te quemado, sus ojos inyectados en sangre y unos filosos dientes.

- **que pasa Jeffrey, acaso el gato te comió la lengua** –dijo de nuevo el sujeto mientras que Jeff apenas pudo particular una palabra, una pequeña y apenas audible palabra –Freddy Krueger –y el sujeto ahora identificado como Freddy sonrio – **asi es chico…..yo soy el que muchos conocen como el acuchillador de Springwood, el Rey de los Sueños, pero como he dicho antes, parece que tú me has quitado lo que me pertenece por derecho** –y con un movimiento de su mano la casa en la que antes estaban desapareció para ahora estar en medio de lo que parecía ser una fábrica de calderas.

-eso es imposible….tu solo eres una leyenda, una invención –dijo Jeff mientras miraba discretamente por algún lado intentando encontrar una salida o un modo de defenderse – **te equivocas Jeffrey, toda leyenda tiene una base verdadera, además, si tú puedes existir, incluso tus amigos lo hacen como no puede ser posible que yo también lo haga** –y dio una ligera carcajada y en eso noto lo que Jeff hacia y su sonrisa se agrando aún más – **pero descuida, no vine a tu sueño para matarte, al menos aun no** –y Jeff se relajó un poco, pero mantenía la guardia alta por si las dudas, no podía confiar en el por lo que sabía de este personaje –en ese caso que quieres – – **quiero mi gloria, mi fama, mi reconocimiento de regreso, tú has tomado lo que me perteneció desde un principio desde hace años, el miedo, cuando yo regrese y comencé a asesinar niños de nuevo esperaba que el miedo me alimentara, pero esto no paso, ya que ese miedo iba dirigido a ti, tu tomaste lo que me pertenecía, sin el miedo no puedo tener más poder, la única razón por la cual aún puedo matar y hablarte ahora es porque los padres de Springwood aún me temen y piensan que yo he regresado** –explicaba mientras apuntaba al ex asesino con una de las cuchillas y este solo abría los ojos a mas no poder por lo que le decía Freddy –en ese caso no debes preocuparte por eso, yo deje esa vida, ya no quiero ser conocido como Jeff The Killer, solo quiero volver a ser Jeffrey Woods, quédate con eso –decía intentando salvarse de esto, pero Freddy solo sonrió mientras negaba con uno de sus dedos cuchillas y lentamente se acercó a el – **esto no funciona así, aunque dejes de matar y yo lo haga, los niños temerán tu nombre, no el mío, y solo hay una manera de hacer que ellos me teman de nuevo, y eso sería…acabar contigo** –y Jeff estaba preparado para eludir el ataque de Freddy, pero este jamás llego ya que solo vio a Freddy reír mientras se sostenía el estómago y Jeff creía que si esta era una maldita broma.

- **Ja jajajajajajajaja, tranquilo Jeffrey, no te matare ahora…eso deber ser en otro lugar y en otro momento…..pero mientras tanto…..** –y alzo su brazo el cual tenía el guate cuchillas y lanzo un golpe al pecho de Jeff –AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…. –gritaba mientras veía venir hacia él, el ataque del guante.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH… –se levantó de manera estrepitosa mientras se quitaba la almohada de la cara y su frente estaba empapada en sudor y en ese mismo momento Jane entro a la habitación muy agitada y veía a su novio –Jeffrey, que te pasa –pregunto preocupada al escucharlo gritar y en eso vio algo que la preocupo aún más –TU CAMISA –y era que la camisa de Jeff tenía unas manchas de sangre y este se la levanto para verse el abdomen y los ojos de ambos peli negros.

El abdomen de Jeff tenía un mensaje escrito, y este parecía ser hecho atravesó de unas cortadas de las cuales brotaba la sangre y este mensaje decía:

Nos vemos en Elm Street 1428 Jeffrey.

-maldita suerte –susurro el peli negro mientras veía el mensaje en su abdomen.

 **Un nuevo problema ha llegado, que más pasara, que pasara con el rey de los sueños y el asesino del Go To Sleep, en el próximo capítulo: El Desafío.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Rockerith: y como ya saben dejen reviews para decirnos sus opiniones para mejorar los capítulos o que podemos agregarles.**

 **Alfonzo: y también por favor sigan viendo este fic.**

 **Rockerith: porque si no.**

 **Los tres: Go To Sleep.**

 **Yo: and Sweet Dreams Ja Ne.**


	6. Trailer

**En 1984…. Comenzó la Pesadilla.**

 **En 2006….. Nació La Locura.**

 **2018….. Ambos se encontraran.**

-Advierte a tus amigos, también a tus enemigos –

 **Cara.**

De una niebla aterradora, sale una silueta oscura con cuchillas en una de sus manos.

 **A cara.**

Aparece una sombra escalofriante de ojos blancos y una enorme y tétrica sonrisa.

Luego el lugar cambia a una fábrica de calderas y hay dos personas viéndose uno frente al otro.

Freddy Krueger con su guante de cuchillas.

Y Jeff The Killer con su fiel cuchillo de cocina.

-Bienvenido a la Pesadilla –

-Shh…Ve a Dormir –

 **Ahora.**

\- he pasado mucho tiempo alejado de mis niños…pero eso se ha terminado –

 **El Mal Luchara contra…**

\- en ese caso no debes preocuparte por eso, yo deje esa vida, ya no quiero ser conocido como Jeff The Killer, solo quiero volver a ser Jeffrey Woods, quédate con eso –

… **..La Redención**.

-¿Por qué no te mueres? –

-Dulces Sueños –

 **Freddy Vs Jeff.**

-hagamos nuestras apuestas –

 **Pronto.**


End file.
